Foxy Love
by Prascal
Summary: Sometimes you fall in love with the last person you should be together with...like an enemy ANBU. Smutt-Yaoi-Heartbreak-Cute Naruto..and something more.
1. Chapter 1: Impulses

Ok, first of... **DISCLAIMER** - I do not own, I do not profit.

Secondly...guys...seriosly, don't ask, this was an impulse story, and I have no idea what it is based on really, or where it is heading. Let's see, shall we?

* * *

He knew this would be the death of him, they both knew it would be the death of them, but it had gone to the point now where they just didn't care anymore. Lying in the cheap motel bed, caressing the face of the deadly nin beside him, Naruto sighed, content, satisfied, and his lover smirked, recognizing the sound. Their ANBU masks laid on the floor where they had been thrown after being ripped off their owners, Naruto's red striped fox mask, and the softly brown striped fox mask from his lover. His red brown haired lover with the honey colored eyes, that did not come from Konoha, not from grass country at all, but from the Earth country...his lover, his enemy, that laid here beside him, sighing just as happy and content, both of them snuggling a little bit closer, purring. They should be fighting, trying to kill each other, but they did not, they simply could not.

It had started out as something...impulsive, forbidden, breathtaking and for all they knew then, a crazy one night stand. It had been in the middle of the woods where they had more or less ran into each other, shocked at finding not only an other ANBU, and enemy, but also a fox masked one in the middle of the deep forest they were both passing through on their mission. They had paused, looked each other over closely. Neither one had attacked, and after several minutes, they had begun jumping around in the trees, checking each other out, still on their guard. It had turned into a game, somehow flirtatious, as they chased each other, trying to catch each other, trying to trick the other.

They had ended up playing their game all day, slowly getting used to each other, slowly lowering their guards, until the brown fox had caught Naruto, and pinned him. A tense moment aroused, with the brown fox pinning Naruto's hands over his head, lying half on him and half of him. But at that moment the enemy fox had purred, leaning in just a little closer, pressing in just a little more, and Naruto's first instinct was to purr back.

Purring turned to rubbing and grinding. Rubbing and grinding turned into moaning and groping.

Moaning and groping turned into sex, wild, rough sex, with snarling, biting, clawing, thrusting, pinning, high and aggressive growling...they were foxes, they were ninjas, and they mated on a tree branch, their crime against their villages hidden by the dark of the night.

The one night stand had turned into a second meeting two months later, when they had caught scent of each other, recognizing the others chakra signature, and it was more desperate then the first time, more intense, more wild, because now it was more then an impulse, it was a choice. And they both had two months of pent up frustrations to take out in those few moments they had with each other.

Then a third meeting happened, and another one...it became a fetish for them, the only thing they truly wanted, the only tabu that got them of. And then it had even turned into something that they could call love. They hadn't actually realized it until later...that during that first time...they had mated, truly mated. And they were enemies, both to loyal to their villages to leave for their love, and not allowed to be doing this, they would be forced to forever keep it a secret.

But as the future unfolded itself, it was doomed not to remain as just that – a secret.

**TBC**

* * *

Like I said, I have no idea, some heartbreaks are to expect though...I feel a bit...sadistic right now.


	2. Chapter 2: Mating Season

Ok, smut sexy sceene...**ACTION!**

* * *

Naruto woke up just before dawn, feeling refreshed and full of energy, despite having been totally drained through all the sex he had with his lover just hours before.

Now that very same lover laid before him, sleeping soundly, drooling a little on the bed, brown hair tussled in all directions. The blond choose not to move, but to simply watch the relaxed features of the brown little fox, his mate.

They were very much the same, him and the other fox, they both grew up hated, they both had an lonely life. They were both ninjas, ANBU, proud over their villages and land, and in some way, of each other. They had the same body build, slim, but muscled, just about the same height with Naruto being a little taller, just about the same weight. His lover, his mate, had soft skin, deserving the name 'baby soft skin' with grace, although his little lover never liked to hear that, he thought it meant he was weak. Such a silly little brown fox, with that alluring hint of red in his hair.

And as he laid there watching, his lover was beginning to wake up as well, and as those honey brown eyes opened up and Naruto smiled, he received a warm smile in return.

"Hello you..." his lover greeted him with a raspy, newly awoken voice.

"Hello silly."

And as a unspoken agreement, they moved closer, hands caressing everywhere and dancing over naked skin, moving aside the blanket that was soon forgotten. They kissed, a kiss that was addicting, and despite having had sex so recently, they could feel those sparks fly around them again, pulses rising, need surfacing, excitement growing.

Naruto's brown little fox, the man that had no name, that did not know his name, moaned out high when his hand reached Naruto's already hard dick, and Naruto couldn't help but to growl possessively at his mates submission. He moved on top, biting at a pale neck as the male under him made wonderful mewling noises, arching up and placing his hands carefully on Naruto's chest. They thrust against each other for a while, and then Naruto could feel his mates hand, slick with saliva, coat his member, preparing him once again. Accepting this as a sign for more, he placed himself over his lovers entrance, and his little mate lifted his legs to give him even better access.

They both moaned high as he sunk down deep into the welcoming body under him, and starting a rough, almost brutal pace into his mate, giving more bite marks to the pale neck, marking him, drawing blood every now and then. The taste of blood draw out some of the kyuubi's power, making his eyes go red, making his thrusting rougher, his claws grasping the back of the hips on his mate, pulling himself even deeper into the soft body with every move.

His mate was in heaven, panting, clinging to his wild fox, his enemy, his lover, that was so roughly fucking him into the mattress, only moments after he had woken up. He moaned, he grunted, he growled, and seeing that his mate had gone into his 'wild state' he too begun to feel just as wild, digging his nail into the blond, forcing him to fuck the hardest he could, pushing himself back against those powerful thrusts.

They were beyond having sex, this was savage, wild, rough, and the blood being drawn from his neck in a possessive manor turned him on as much as it turned Naruto on, and it did not take them long before the pleasure begun building up deep in their bellies, toes curling, breaths going un-even, moans turning into yelps and howls, and then, with a few brutal thrusts, Naruto came into his mate, who in his turn came from feeling himself being marked in the final way, with his lovers cum filling him inside. With a long howl he came, feeling his blond mate biting extra hard to draw more blood. They collapsed back onto the bed, and for a few moments they just laid there, sweaty, panting, the blond fox licking lazily at the bite marks at his mates neck, licking any remaining blood away, soothing any place where he might have bitten a little to hard. The creature under him held him close, mewling softly at the gentle attention given to his neck, still a bit high from their fucking.

They could not give each other their names, but they could give each other their moment, their sex, their love, their dominance and submission. In these moments, no villages and no countries existed, just them, just their mate beside them.

**TBC.**

* * *

So...well...maybe. Yeah, I might like this one...it just needs...some _drama_.


	3. Chapter 3: Love me forever

**Well...yeah, this was not my usuall style. I just wanted to try something different. **

**Disclaimer: Do not own, do not profit. **

* * *

They knew that their time together was almost over, so they lay there is silence, holding each other, stroking their hands over each other, just having a moment of their own.

Naruto cupped the other ninjas face with his hand, and while looking deep into the others eyes, he kissed those soft lips, slow, sensually. He could sense the others pulse speed up, and the eyes he had been starring into glazed over into lust, and need. They let the tension build slowly, for they knew this would be their last time, that they were already using time that they didn't have.

When Naruto finally was thrusting into his 'mate' he did so slowly, carefully, and his lover held him close. There were so many things he would like to say to his mate, so many things he wanted to promise, but he could not. Right about then, their eyes locked with each other, and he could see the same struggle, the same pain, in those alluring, beautiful brown eyes. In moments like these, he wished that there was no village. That there was no ninja world, that they were free to take anyone they wanted as their loved one. He knew however that this would kill him inside as much as this was, to be able to tell your loved one everything, and not being able to.

Because they were born as enemies. They were loyal to their villages in all aspects but each other.

When they both had cum, they laid in the others arms and cried silent tears. Naruto had never loved anyone before, this was so overwhelming, so big, so strong, so hurtful. He could now understand why Sasuke had flipped and left the village, in order to avenge the deaths of his loved ones.

If his mate was taken away from him...he couldn't even finish that thought. What would he do? Surely break down, surely he would.

As they dressed, the silence between them, that was usually so nice and calming, was unsettling and dangerous. They knew something was about to happen, they were both trained to know it, and they also knew what that meant, or could mean. But surely their love was so strong that neither one would have told their village about this, right?

As those thoughts ran through both their heads, suddenly they were under attack. They barely had time to react, despite their training, as the room was stormed by masked ninja. Naruto felt his heart in his throat. If it was his village, they would torture and kill his loved one. His own village would do that...if it was his lovers village that had found out about them, then himself was pretty much fucked. They struggled to no avail, and Naruto realized that indeed, he did not recognize these ninjas. They were not from Konoha. His heart sunk, knowing what torture that laid ahead for him. His lovers eyes, filled with tears as he knew the same, caught his for a brief second, and then they were being pulled out from the building, hands tied behind their backs.

Once outside, one that clearly had the role as the leader spoke up.

"Well well well...look what the fox dragged in." His voice was hard, and cold, it sent shivers of dread down Naruto's back. The man gripped his chin and slowly tilted his head back and forth, looking him over.

"Quite handsome, quite so. To bad that there won't be much left of you two when you have been processed."

Why did the man say 'you two'? Naruto starred in horror at his crying mate when he realized what it meant. The 'leader' confirmed his fears.

"We don't like traitors, we just torture them slowly, and then hang them to die out in the center of the village. We even let our genin do some target practice on them...makes them into better soldiers." Naruto couldn't believe what he had just heard, they were going to do that to his little mate? To their own ninja, their friend?

"As for you...by the time we are done with you, you will be crying out for mercy and death..." His grim was so evil, so cold, and so sincere, Naruto had to believe him. A tear ran slowly down his cheek, knowing that they were doomed to a horrible death, and that they wouldn't even get to die together. Before the tear had fallen from his chin and onto the ground, three very well aimed kunai landed on the ground between the leader, and himself. They all looked up, surprised to see a small army of ANBU, as well as a few hunter nins, from Konoha. They starred down at the almost equal numbers of ANBU from their enemy village, and the tension in the air was thick.

The leader for this little Konoha army was Ibiki, and he had never quite looked so menacing as he did just then.

The two leaders starred each other down for a few minutes, and then with body language so subtle that no one else would have noticed, they agreed to how to solve this. The man, this leader, came over to Naruto slowly, and the blonde could hear his own pulse beating in his ears as the man bent down behind him, kunai in hand. The next moment he was free, and the man pulled away a bit from him.

"Go." And he started to, but stopped and looked over at his mate. They had not freed the other fox, and Naruto looked pleadingly into the eyes of Ibiki, but the man looked even more dangerous and pissed of then he ever had before, and with his eyes to the ground, crying with never ending tears from pain in his chest, Naruto placed himself back with his own people. They didn't ask if he was alright, he knew they considered him to be a traitor too.

The two groups of ninjas held their stances for a few more minutes, before slowly beginning to draw their groups back.

Naruto and his mate held their eyes, a pain so strong it felt like someone was cutting out their hearts with a rusty blade completely visible in their eyes. It did not matter though, and being pushed by two hunter nins, Naruto had to leave his mate, still kneeling, still tied up, behind.

They both knew that they would not see each other again, that his mate, his little brown fox, would most likely die an horrible death at the hands of his own village.

Naruto didn't stop crying on the way back to the village, nor would he answer any questions during interrogation. When the torture started, he welcomed it, because the pain in his body almost matched up with the pain in his chest. He was isolated for three days, during which he said nothing, didn't moved unless they moved him, and refused to eat. They forced him to eat eventually, in order to keep him alive.

It took two weeks of isolation, interrogation and pain before he was released, under a 24/7 ANBU watch. They took no chances, he was the kyuubi after all, a valuable asset to their village. Tsunade tried to help him, but there wasn't much she could do.

Among the ninja in the village the rumor spread, and Naruto stopped looking people in the eyes. He couldn't bear the anger and hatred he was given in those eyes. His friends tried to comfort him, tried to get him to talk about what had happened, but he ignored them. They gave up after another few weeks, during which he had lost all baby fat, as well as some of his muscle mass since he basicly had stopped eating.

He didn't want food anymore, he didn't want to train anymore. Although it had been his main goal throughout his life, he no longer wanted to be Hokage, or a ninja at all for that matter.

Once again, Tsunade could do very little, if anything at all. It was pain from inside, and not a wound that her healing could fix.

It took almost a year before he was eating properly again, and working out as he should, but it was like he was doing it on auto pilot, his usually bright energy had all but left him, and he was quiet more then not. He was allowed to take some genin level missions, and he completed them halfheartedly. He had stopped eating his ramen, he had long since quit the ANBU forces, although they did let him keep his fox mask. He would lie late at night, stroking it with his fingers, remembering how his mate had kissed the mask, caressed it gently.

He cried himself to sleep more then not on such nights.

He found himself deep in the woods, taking refuge in the sounds and smells that he found there. He started returning to the area in which, somewhere, he had first meet his love. His sorrow on the day that he actually found the very branch on which they had mounted for the first time, the pain of that sorrow was overwhelming. Whenever he could after that day however, he found himself there, on that branch. The ANBU nins had long since stopped their watch on him, although a few did every now and then sit in the shadows, and watched over him in concern. They never said anything, and he never sent them away.

In such a fashion, time went by, and the next summer came to be. The nights were warm, and it felt rather nice sleeping on his tree branch, the large tree even protected him from all rain with it's mighty branches. He hunted animals and fish in the woods, and ate berries, roots and fruit that he could find. He was, or had been, a ninja after all, and he could never truly starve in a place like this.

He stayed the whole summer, every day becoming a mist, one day melted together with the next. Every now and then there would be a white masked ninja watching him from the trees, both from konoha, and from another village that were not an enemy village, he never knew which one, but he ignored them all.

He found himself at peace, he even built a nest of sorts under some of the trees gigantic roots, in preparation of the winter that would soon come.

It was just another autumn day, a bit more chilly then the others so far had been. Just another day. He laid on his back on his beloved branch, in the sun, enjoying the last of the warmth it held for him, when he felt a small 'thud' on his branch, indicating that someone had landed on it.

He looked to his side, and all of his world came crushing down.

Starring at each other in complete silence for a while, and then he slowly sat up to have a better look. The same hazel eyes, the same red brown hair, the same round lips. Could it really be...?

He got up, and inched closer, slowly. The illusion before him did not move away. He reached his hand up, and carefully, oh so carefully, placed his hand on a chin so warm, so soft. Tears were streaming down their faces, when at last, after what seemed to be a lifetime apart, they could finally throw themselves in each others arms. They held tight, almost to tight, but were to afraid to let go. For hours they did nothing but to kneel on their tree branch, holding on, crying on each others shoulders. When they finally broke free, they realized that beside them were two backpacks, that neither of them had brought there. It confused them for a while, but looking at the packs they seamed to have everything they would need...to be on their own. More tears fell as Naruto realized that an ANBU, or hunting nin, from one of their villages had prepared these bags, and carried with him a summon to get them anytime, anywhere, just for Naruto and his mate.

Since what had been to them a betrayal from their comrades, neither one had ever trusted them again, but this gesture showed them that atleast one of those cold white masked ones felt for what they had been through, and understood the pain and desperate hope that had lived on inside of them.

The only reason why Naruto's little mate was still alive was because he came from an special blood line, with so few survivors that each and every one of them was important for the village from which he came. Villages, villages, it was always about it, hurting people, tearing them apart, fighting...they made up their mind on their branch, now hidden in darkness as the first time they had meet. They would leave, together, go far far away and never return to the world of the shinobi.

Except for some fleeting rumours every now and then, about two fox like creatures of the deep forests, they were never seen again. Tsunade missed her brat, but were pleased beyond words that in some way, he had found freedom and happyness for himself, somewhere out there, in the wild.

* * *

**The end. **


End file.
